can't help falling in love
by brookebrooke777
Summary: Castiel is a new teacher at lawrence high school, when he run into dean winchester he is instantly mesmerized by those bright green eyes . destiel and sabriel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! this is my first supernatural fan fic so try to understand if I make some mistakes. so yah. enjoy!**

"Wake up Cassie, don't want to be late for your first day of work!" Shouted Gabriel through I door. I groaned and buried his face deeper in to his pillow. "C'mon Cassie don't make me come in there!" Gabriel threatened. l sighed and rolled out of bed. "All right Gabe i'm up." I mumbled.

I walked across the hallway of my brothers house to the bathroom where I slipped into the shower and let the hot water poor over my body. Today was my first day working as a english teacher at lawrence high. I just moved here form L.A and i'm staying with my brother and his boyfriend sam.

I stepped out of the shower feeling more awake and ready to start the day. I wrapped a towel around my waste and walked back to the guest room where I was staying until I could find my own place. I put on my usual outfit, black dress pants, a white dress shirt, a blue tie, and a tan trench coat.

When I walked into the kitchen I saw sam standing there sipping a fresh cup of coffee. "Morning Cas." he said as I passed him to get my own cup of coffee. "Morning." I replied. "what subject do you teach again?" Sam asked. "I teach english" I say while sitting down at the table. "oh cool, my brother Dean teaches mechanics there so he could probably show you around when you get there." sam says. look up at his tall figure. "That would be great, ill be sure to look for him." I say relief flooding my body when I realize I wont be a complete stranger.

Sure Dean and I have never met, but our brothers are dating, so guess I kind of know some one. "Well I have to go if I don't want to be late" I say while standing. Sam chuckles. "Good luck!" he shouts right before I leave.

I walk towards my old blue ford pick up truck and sigh while I climb into 'the death trap' as gabe would say. i'm lucky this it still runs, seeing as i've had it for 13 years. The engine rumbles to life as I pull out of the drive way and make my way to the school.

When I pull into the parking lot I pull up next to a beautiful 1967 black chevy impala, making my pathetic car look ever worse. I step out of the my car and make my way towards the doors. Students are all around talking about there summer, classes and everything else.

I walk up to the doors, take a deep breath and push them open. The halls are filled with ever more students. I walk up to the office and see a red headed secretary typing away. I clear my thought to get her attention. Her head snaps up and she says 'Hi there! What can i do for you?" "Um i'm the new english teacher and I was hoping you could tell me where the staff room is." I say nervously. "oh! mr. Novak! I'm charlie Bradbury. come with me and ill show you to the staff room. I nod and follow her.

She seems nice enough, I think we could be friends. She leads me down a few hallways and then stops in front of a door." This is it" she says. "Thank you" I reply sincerely. "Don't worry about it" she says laughing. "If you need anything else feel free to ask me, ok?" she says. "Sure thing" i reply opening the door.

I step in side the room looking around at the other teachers who are talking among themselves, not noticing the new teacher. I shrug my coat off and hang it on a nearby hook.

I turn around to make my way to my class, but run right into someone. Papers fly everywhere and I instantly start to apologies over and over, and bend down to help pick up the papers.

"Im so sorry" I say. 'Wow good job Castiel, way to make a good first impression' I think to my self. "Don't worry about it man" says a smooth voice. I look up to see the greenest eyes i've ever seen. My mouth goes dry and suddenly i find it extremely hard to form a proper sentence. The man extends his hand for me to shake and I return the gesture.

I gaze into his eyes, unable to look away. Suddenly he seems to remember to introduce him self. "i'm dean" he says. "dean winchester."

**okay, how was that. let me know please! i will try to update as soon as possible and will try to make it better in any way.**

**question: who is you favorite character other then sam dean or cas. let me know!**

**till next time beloved readers!**

**-Brooke**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean winchester' I think to myself. "You must be sam's brother." I exclaim. He shoots me a weird look. "Um yah I am, you know my little brother?" he asks skeptically. Suddenly I realize he doesn't know me. "Oh! Allow me to introduce myself. I'm castiel Novak, Gabriel Novaks brother." He perks up at the sound of Gabriels name. "Oh so your the famous castiel!" Dean says. I've heard a lot about you from Gabriel."

I blush at the fact that Gabriel was talking about me to his boyfriends gorgeous brother. "So what are you going to be teaching here?" He asks, changing the subject. "English" iI reply. "Do you need any help finding your room?" he offers. "Yes, that would be great, thank you." He nods and starts towards the door.

We walk down the hallway in comfortable silence, me trailing slightly behind him as he leads me dow the halls filled with students. Eventually we stop in front of a door and Dean says "This is your room,if you need any thing else ill be just across the hall." "okay. thank you Dean" "no problem cas" He says, as he walks across the hall to his room.

I spin around and enter my room where some students have just started to file in. I take a seat at my desk an gaze around at my students. Most of them a talking among them selves others have their noses buried in a book.

When the bell rings all the kids come into the room and take a seat. I take that as my que to introduce my self. "Good morning, i'm Mr. Novak and i'll be teaching you english for the rest of this year." I look at the students and most of them appear to be paying attention, I take that as a good sign.

"Now ill go over my expectation" I say "Feel free to talk among each other as long as im not talking or if we are righting a test." Most of the kids smile at this, obviously happy to be able to talk to each other. "You can go on your phones after you are done all your work or if you need to research something." Again more grins spread across the room. "and for home work you will only be assigned the work you where not able to finish in class" By now the whole class is smiling. "Now any questions?" I ask. none of the kids raise their hands. "Great" I say, clapping my hands together "lets get started!"


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was in trouble. Ever sense he had run into the new teacher, who just happened to be Gabriels brother, those blue eyes had haunted him. Through out the day when he was teaching, he tried to ignore the thought of Mr. Novak right across the hall teaching his own lesson. When lunch rolled around, he went to the staff room and grabbed his lunch that had been neatly packed up into a brown paper bag, and hurried back to his room to eat on his own. In the hallway he passed Castiel and gave him a friendly wave. Finally when he reached his room he sat down and pulled a turkey sandwich from his bag, and started to enjoy his lunch. Almost instantly after he sunk his teeth into his sandwich a quiet knock sounded throughout the room. He whipped his head up to see a nervous looking castiel standing in the doorway. "Hello Dean, I was wondering if I could join you for lunch" Castiel asked nervously. Dean smiled and said "Sure thing cas" Castiel nodded a silent thank you and made his way over to Deans desk and pulled up an extra chair for himself. Dean took thais as an opportunity to really look at the guy. He had messy dark brown hair, not the kind of messy that says 'I'm to lazy to do my hair so i'll just let it be' but the kind of messy that says ' I tried but it won't cooperate'. His skin was pale like he didn't go out enough. he had a lean body but even through his clothes Dean could see a defined layer of muscle. Cas was a bit shorter than he was, but not by much. And then there was his eyes. They where bluer than anything he had ever seen and they shone with wonder and curiosity and sparkled whenever they caught the light. Cas didn't seem to notice dean studying him, he was to caught up in his lunch. "Do you normally eat lunch alone, or do you prefer to spend the time with the other teachers?" Cas asked, pulling Dean out of his trance. "Oh, um I usually eat alone. Not because I don't like the other teachers, some of them are my closest friends, but because I like to have a short break from other people before classes start again." Dean replied. Cas shifted uncomfortably in his seat before asking "Would you like me to leave then. I only came here because you are to only person I know. If you wish for me to leave I could find Miss. Bradbury, she helped me find the staff room this morning."Cas rambled. Dean blinked in shock before realizing that Cas thought he was trying to get rid of him. "No no no! Cas thats not what I ment, I would love if you had lunch with me!" Cas seemed to relax at Deans words. "Oh alright then" Cas said fighting a smile that was creeping up on his face. The rest of lunch was spent with Cas and Dean exchanging small talk or asking simple questions about the others life. Before they knew it the bells shill ring sounded throughout the school, signaling the end of lunch. Cas and Dean shared surprised looks. "I thought lunch just started" Dean said glancing at the clock to make sure that the full hour had actually passed and the bell wasn't just screwing with them. Cas nodded his head in agreement. "I should head to my own class. This was nice Dean, thank you." Dean smiled softly at Cas "Any time man." He replied. Suddenly an idea stuck him. "Hey cas! would you like to do this tomorrow?" he asked nervously just before the other man had left the room. Cas nodded and said "I would like that dean, very much" then he was gone, off to his own room to teach english. Dean couldn't help the giddy smile that spread across his face, and for the rest of the day he couldn't get it to go away. Oh yeah, Dean Winchester was in a lot of trouble. 


End file.
